


Quiet Comfort

by TerinAngel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerinAngel/pseuds/TerinAngel
Summary: Clarus knew there would be a problem when he woke that morning to rain.Weather on the Wall always took its toll on his King, and today was looking to be no different.





	Quiet Comfort

Clarus knew there would be a problem when he woke that morning to rain.

Not just any rain, but a full on thunderstorm. Weather on the Wall always took its toll on his King, and today was looking to be no different. Regis still looked every inch the King of Lucis, but those who knew him well would notice the stiff way he moved, the tension present on his face. Clarus did his best to handle as much of the morning Council meeting as he could, but only half way through he caught a glance of Regis’ jaw tightening, and the faint traces of a grimace of pain that were quickly smothered. 

Another hour dragged by before his King finally called a recess, and Clarus watched as the King’s Council filed out before rising to approach Regis. “Your Majesty –“

“I can’t seem to straighten my leg.”

Clarus hissed a curse under his breath. Today was shaping up to be worse than he thought. He pulled Regis’ chair away from the table before kneeling. “Clarus –“ Regis tried to protest, before cutting off with a hiss as Clarus carefully wrapped both hands around Regis’ bad knee.

“How badly does it hurt?” He slowly detached the knee brace so he could have better access. “Do you need to go to your office? Or back to your rooms? The remaining issues for the day aren’t that important, I could take over in your stead –“

“Clarus. Look at me.”

Clarus could never deny his King, and when he looked up Regis cupped his jaw gently. “You will drive yourself to an early gave, worrying for me as you do,” Regis sighed, but he was smiling, and though the tension was still there, Clarus felt lighter.

“I would consider it a privilege, your Majesty,” Clarus replied, turning his head to press a kiss to Regis’ palm. “But I am absolutely serious. What do you need of me?”

Regis sighed as Clarus carefully dug his fingers into his knee, slowly massaging small circles into the stiff joint. “This. Just this, for now, my dear Shield. 

“As your Majesty commands.”


End file.
